phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie Images ''Everything's Better with Perry AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg ATSD Pic6.png Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg PFAT2D Image8.jpg Pf3.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Platypus Badminton and Meeting Doofenshmirtz AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg Pf1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg AT2D Image28.jpg AT2D Still2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg AtSD DXD promo 2.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|"Behold! the other dimension-inator!" Doof_Looks_at_the_Other_Dimension-inator.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb_Look_at_the_Other_Dimension-inator.jpg Perry_Looks_at_the_Other_Dimension-inator.jpg 2nd_Dimension_Couch.jpg|"It's a... it's a couch." Doof_Thinks_of_Swapping_Couches.jpg|"Let's swap my couch for that one!" Pf4.jpg Entering the 2nd Dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg Doof_Running_to_Phin_&_Ferb.jpg ATSD Pic16.png doofphineasferbmoviepic.png|"Hey Dr. D., you're famous here!" Doofenshmirtz_Theatre.jpg Doof's_Closet_Store.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg| ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image7.jpg Doof_Notices_Doofenshmirtz_Blimp.jpg|"Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image9.jpg|"... Your ''leader?" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building Doof with MM AtSD.png ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg AT2D Image14.jpg|"I couldn't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch..." ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah..." AT2D Image23.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" PFAT2D Image11.jpg|Perry's secret is revealed AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg 263952 246979171980832 216390138373069 1061725 4569402 n.jpg|Phineas mad at Perry Alternate Doof from AtSD clip 1.jpg|"Guards..." AT2D Image10.jpg ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D Image17.jpg AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D image15.jpg AT2D Image18.jpg ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." AtSD E3 pictures 24.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AT2D Image27.jpg AT2D Image29.jpg ''A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me) AT2D Still5.jpg Doof Duet.jpg|The Doof Duet AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg|"I've found..." AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg|"... a brand new..." AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg|"... best friend..." AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg|"... and it's..." AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg|"... me!" Doof with Drumsticks.jpg 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg AT2D Still6.jpg Summer (Where Do We Begin?) ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" AT2D Image2.jpg|"Five Counting Perry." Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg TheNightsAreShorter.jpg TheSunIsSinning.jpg SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG Kite flying A2SD.JPG PhineasSummer2.jpg PhineasSummer1.jpg Dimension Traveling AT2D Image6.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg Doof is a bridge.jpg ATSD Pic.png ATSD Pic9.png AtSD DXD promo 3.jpg AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg Robot Riot AT2D Image7.jpg|"Time to start the invasion!" AT2D Image8.jpg|"Robots are taking over tri-state area!" AT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Image12.jpg|"No no, I'm down here! I'm in the sleeve!" AT2D Image13.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg ATSD Pic8.png ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic2.png ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg|Robot Riot Robot Dog.png Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg AT2D Image3.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg Pf2.jpg PFAT2D Image17.jpg ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic12.png Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Perryandtheagents.jpg MonogramintheMovie.jpg 'Lets kick some robot chassis! PFAT2D Image1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb and the alt. of themselves PFAT2D Image2.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg PFAT2D Image6.jpg PFAT2D Image12.jpg|Alt. Phineas , Alt. Ferb, Phineas, and Ferb meet Alt. Isabella PFAT2D Image13.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg PFAT2D Image15.jpg PFAT2D Image16.jpg|Goozim, appeared again PFAT2D Image18.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg PFAT2D Image20.jpg|Candace and Alt. Candace AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 32.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 34.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 35.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|Agent P's phamplet AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg ATSD Pic15.png ATSD Pic14.png AT2D Lawrence.jpg Perry lol.png AT2D Still7.jpg AT2D Still8.jpg AT2D Still9.jpg ATSD Pic7.png AtSD DXD promo 11.jpg "Stand Back in Awe".jpg|"Stand back in Awe!" Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg|"Awwww..." "Awww..." "Really?".jpg|"... Really?" AT2D Image21.jpg AT2D Image22.jpg AT2D Image24.jpg AT2D Image25.jpg AT2D Image26.jpg Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Mystery figure.PNG Promotional images ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|The Movie Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel ATSD This Summer.jpg|Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension This Summer Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png 7.png 4.png 3.png 1.png 2.png Phineas-normal and agent.png Ferb-normal and agent.png Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg ATSD Perry.png Phineas-1.png ATSD Candace.jpg Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png 2dimension-PFPs.png Resistance.png ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSDlogo2.jpg AT2D Evil Poster.jpg 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg Poster PFP DC.jpg Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. Phineas and Ferb The Movie transparent logo.png|Transparent logo. AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg Storyboard images Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him ''To return to the " " episode summary, click here.' }} Category: Episode galleries